Question: Christopher did 18 more sit-ups than Emily at night. Emily did 30 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Christopher do?
Answer: Emily did 30 sit-ups, and Christopher did 18 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $30 + 18$ sit-ups. He did $30 + 18 = 48$ sit-ups.